


hide from everyone

by Mongo00



Series: holding on (to life) [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Gen, Isolation, POV First Person, POV Tyler Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongo00/pseuds/Mongo00
Summary: I just want to hide from everyone. I want to be antisocial, curl up in a blanket, and stare at the wall.





	hide from everyone

I wish people would leave me alone. I wish they would stop bothering and watching over me like I was going to break. I wish I had privacy, and time to do what I want to. I wish they would stop telling me what to do, and what I have to get done. I wish I could just be alone for a little bit.

I just want to hide from everyone. I want to be antisocial, curl up in a blanket, and stare at the wall. 

I want to stay home for one day, and wallow in self pity. I want to spend a day on my bed with my phone, and no people. I want there to be one day where someone doesn’t come and tell me what to do. I want there to be one day where someone doesn’t bother me. 

People tell me that I can let my guard down around them, and be ‘truly me.’ Trust me; you don’t want to see the true me. The only time I can genuinely be me is when I’m alone, when there’s no one to judge or bother me. 

_____

I hate it when people tell me that they understand; no one exactly understands. I hate it when people claim that they know how I feel, or how I think. 

I hate it when people say that they’re anxious or depressed when they’re still able to function. 

I hate that I have to put on this mask nearly all the time, hiding the fact that I’m broken. 

I hate that I have stuff to do when I have time alone. 

I hate when people drag me out of the house to run errands to ‘make me feel better’ when being alone would make me feel better. 

I hate having to go in public where people are looking at me, analyzing me. I hate the attention. 

I hate that I have to act /normal/ for family, friends, and teachers. I hate that I can rarely be truly myself. 

I hate when people ask me how my day was, or how I’m feeling. I hate how people only sympathize for a few minutes after I really tell them then they move on like nothing ever happened. 

I hate it when people dismiss my feelings, and don’t take my words seriously. I hate when people deride my thoughts, concerns, and fears. 

I hate when people yell at me for not wanting to be around people or talk; my head is already yelling at me enough. 

I hate when people look at me with pity when they see me struggling, but do nothing to help me. 

_____

I just want to be left alone for a little bit. I just want people to stop bothering and badgering me to do stuff. 

I just want to be alone, so that I can let my guard down. 

I just want to hide from everyone.


End file.
